Shin
の |RomName = Shin Higashi no Kaiōshin |AniName = East Supreme Kai Supreme Kai |MangaName = Kaioshin |AltName = East Supreme Kai East Kaioshin Kaioshin Kaioshin of the 7th Universe Universe 7 Supreme Kai Neptune |Appears in = |manga debut = "The Mysterious Duo" |anime debut = "Big Trouble, Little Trunks" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 7 |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Former Supreme Kai/Old Kai (ancestor) |Counterparts = Future Shin |Students = Gohan }} the の |''Higashi no Kaiōshin''|lit. "God of the East King of the Worlds"}}, primarily known just as |''Kaiōshin''|lit. "God of the Kings of the Worlds"}}, is the ruler of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds in the universe and the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Appearance Shin is short, pink-skinned (purple in the anime) with a white mohawk and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. He also wears a pair of green Potara earrings (yellow in the anime). Personality Shin's attitude changes as the Majin Buu Saga presses forward. When he is first introduced, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyans power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Majin Buu make him seem more fearful and innocent, most likely due to his previous inability to combat those kind of powerful beings himself. Although he knows a good amount of information about the universe, he is rather ignorant of some important things known by other Kais and Gods of Destruction, due to his lack of full training since the elimination of the other Supreme Kais. For example, he was completely unaware of Zeno and who he was, as in the Tournament of Destroyers, he asked his ancestor who he was, for which he was slapped on the head and informed. Adding onto this, he was unaware of Ultra Instinct, while many of the other Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais were familiar with the ability. Yet another example was his obliviousness about the fusing abilities of the Potara, which led to him fusing with Kibito before realizing the fusion would be permanent. Generally, Shin believes that Supreme Kais must uphold a moral standard. He holds some disgust for perversion, as when Goku offered dirty magazines to Old Kai in exchange for unlocking Gohan's power, Shin tells Goku that such an offer was inappropriate, only to be extremely shocked and disgusted when he learns that Old Kai actually uses his omniscient vision to see girls playing volleyball on the beach, yelling "You call yourself a Kai?!" In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Shin condemns Goku Black for engaging in behavior unbecoming of a Supreme Kai after the latter mortally wounds Gowasu. He has a strained relationship with Beerus as he rarely gets along with him though he tolerates his occasional rough and rude behavior towards him. Their relationship is further strained after the Grand Minister announced the stipulations for the Tournament of Power; after Beerus had condemned him for being too uninvolved with the mortal worlds since Shin believed that mortals needed to develop their levels on their own, Shin retorted Beerus of slacking off instead of doing his job; ironically enough, both of their accusations are accurate. Biography Background Prior to becoming a Supreme Kai, Shin had been an apprentice to the old Supreme Kai."Son Goku's Evolution" Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kai with his fellow Supreme Kais, Shin was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that North and West Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Shin and Daikaioh prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu who had absorbed South Supreme Kai and transformed into what Old Kai later called the huge Buu, or in the games and by TV known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Shin, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Huge Buu. But Huge Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Shin was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Shin eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Shin then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Shin then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. He eventually become a full-fledged Supreme Kai at some point after the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, which occurred during or after 239,856 Before Age. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Shin became known simply as the Supreme Kai. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Many eons later, Shin and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the clone of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu from a Sealed Ball. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen, Yamu and Spopovich, to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Shin paralyzed Gohan, and after Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, Shin explains he paralyzed Gohan so they could get the energy so he could follow them. They proceeded to head back to Babidi's spaceship, with Shin and some of the Z-Fighters following them. When they arrived, Shin was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the Demon King, Dabura. Much to Shin's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kais' and the Z Fighters' hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone with his spit. Shin eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu would be found. Shin warned everyone that Babidi's minions were considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it was recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Shin was often left in disbelief by how easily the Saiyans defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themselves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor fighting, saying he should have beaten him by then, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revelation that baffles Shin, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Shin was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta begins to kill many civilians (and almost his own wife, Bulma) with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Shin had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Shin attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Shin if he gets in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Shin had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Shin accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Shin and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. As Shin and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2s, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with Kamehameha waves, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Shin and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's childlike attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill Shin and Gohan. Shin and Gohan were far outmatched by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had severely and almost fatally injured the Shin in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With the little strength he had left, Shin nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Shin had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Shin had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Shin and healed him. Then, the two found and healed Gohan, and teleport him to the World of the Kais. There, they would have him unlock the legendary Z Sword, and try and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu once and for all. During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to sacrificing himself to stop Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Shin thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Katchin, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Old Kai, who was an ancestor of Shin. Shin, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed the elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Human Extinction Attack. When Gotenks could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to Earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle, until being absorbed. Old Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Shin and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revelations (and were oblivious to the fact that the fusion was permanent until it was too late) and became Kibito Kai. Although Kibito Kai was much stronger than Shin, his power was still insufficient to defeat Majin Buu. After becoming aware of the permanent fusion, Goku (resurrected by Old Kai's life-force) returned to Earth to attempt to fuse with his son Gohan, who was being outclassed by the much more powerful Super Buu (who had already absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks). Shin's personality was dominant in Kibito Kai, with no notable traces of Kibito. Kibito Kai's later roles no longer required direct battle against villains, only interference on Goku's behalf with the use of his Kai Kai. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In manga chapter "Battle of Gods", Kibito Kai gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kai then used their Dragon Balls to wish himself back into Shin and Kibito. As a result, Shin is no longer permanently fused with Kibito. Universe 6 Saga In the anime, sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Kibito Kai goes to New Namek to request to use their Dragon Balls so they could defuse into Shin and Kibito because he thinks it feels weird. Shin, along with Kibito and Old Kai, attends the tournament between Beerus' and Champa's teams on the Nameless Planet. When Goku and the rest of the gang arrives, Shin greets Goku. When he tries to explain to Goku why he and Kibito are split, Goku quickly rushes to Fuwa and his attendant. When Zeno appears at the end of the tournament, he can be heard inquiring who the childlike figure is to Old Kai who smacks him for his gross misunderstanding. He then joins all other gods in bowing at Zeno's feet. "Future" Trunks Saga In the manga version of Super, Shin and Kibito pay a visit to Universe 10, where Zamasu and Kibito engage in a sparring match. Shin is shocked and impressed at Zamasu's fighting prowess, witnessing him effortlessly countering every move Kibito makes. After the match, Zamasu praises Shin for his defeat of Majin Buu, but Shin gives the credit to Goku and everyone on Earth, and Zamasu asks who Goku is. Upon hearing that Goku is a Saiyan, Zamasu's comments about him being a "mere mortal" who gained power transcending to the level of God and that unnecessary existences should be eliminated flustered Shin slightly, but he dismisses it as he and Kibito return to their own universe. Shin, along with Old Kai and Kibito, is shocked when he hears Zeno has requested Goku's presence. Upon Goku's and Whis's urging, he takes the two of them to Zeno's Palace, where he and Whis greet the Grand Minister with a bow. After being teleported to Zeno's throne, Shin gets on his knees and bows in respect. When Zeno requests that Goku be his friend, Shin quickly responds for Goku in the affirmative, to which he is silenced by Zeno. He is as equally surprised as Whis and Zeno's Attendants upon Goku's nickname of "Zen-chan", and is so distressed Goku has to literally carry him out of the palace. He then teleports himself, Goku, and Whis back to the Sacred World of the Kai, where he panics upon hearing that Goku did not think about what friend to bring for Zeno before promising him one. Shin later accompanies Goku, Beerus and Whis to Universe 10, learning of Zamasu's plan to kill Gowasu. Upon checking to see that Gowasu has not been threatened, they leave, but actually watch a projected view of them. They eventually witness Zamasu kill Gowasu, and after Whis used Temporal Do-Over to undo his death, the Universe 7 group save Gowasu and confront Zamasu. Shin explains Zamasu's plans to a shocked Gowasu. Cornered, Zamasu tries to attack, but he is intercepted and destroyed instantaneously by Beerus. He accompanies Gowasu to the Universe 7 future after being notified of what Goku Black/Present Zamasu did to the alternate timeline in a confrontation with the two versions of Zamasu in their immoral actions. When asked to return to the present both of the Kai's declined saying they would like to see the fight through to the end. As he and Gowasu watch the battle unfold, they see that Fused Zamasu is unable to properly regenerate the right side of his body from the damage done by Goku's God Kamehameha. While Trunks fights Fused Zamasu, Shin and Gowasu helps what remains of humanity to transfer their powers to Trunks to finish Fused Zamasu with his Final Hope Slash. However when he soon returns as Infinite Zamasu and kills all humanity in alternate future and is about to invade the main present, Gowasu and Shin can only save Bulma, Future Mai, Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku with their strong Ki barriers. When Goku presses the Zeno Button to summon Future Zeno, Gowasu and Shin escape with the Time Ring first, while Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and the sole survivors of the alternate future multiverse, Future Mai and Future Trunks escapes with the Time Machine, and manage to get back to the main present universe. Universe Survival Saga Shin, alongside Beerus, Whis, Old Kai and Kibito attends the Zen Exhibition Match. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Shin visits other planets in order to find strong warriors for the Tournament, however he is unsuccessful. During the Tournament of Power, Shin is concerned about his fighters, wondering if they can win the Tournament. He is shown to be bothered about the fact that Krillin was knocked out because he let his guard down, however he hides it by claiming he is not bothered at all and "reassures" Krillin that he did his best. Later in the Tournament, when Caulifla and Kale are revealed to have received Potara from Champa to become Kefla during the tournament, Beerus forcefully snatches Shin's Potara off his ears to toss to Android 17 and Android 18 upon learning it is allowed. The two note the idea of a stable and powerful "Android 35", due to 17 and 18 being twins, before Whis reminds them that both 17 and 18 would be eliminated if the supposed Android 35 was defeated and knocked offstage. Beerus decides against using the Potara while Shin stated that he liked the idea. Shin silently watches Goku's fight with Kefla. He does, however, cheer on Android 18's victory over Brianne de Chateau; however, he takes his cheers too far, causing an irritated 18 to threaten to kill him. Following Universe 3's erasure, the Grand Minister shortens the viewing stands, which makes all the remaining deities and warriors physically closer together. Shin tries to politely greet Cae from Universe 11, but is ignored. He continues to watch the Tournament of Power. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga In the manga, Shin is on Beerus' Planet watching as Goku and Vegeta train with Whis. When Shin suggests a break, they are interrupted by Future Mai who tells them that Future Trunks has been kidnapped. Soon after Fu appears and says that he is Trunks friend and that Trunks is on the Prison Planet in another time. When Vegeta mentions rescuing him, Shin frantically tries to persuade them from travelling through time again though they go anyway. Before they leave however he gives Future Mai a pair of Potara just encase they run into trouble. Universal Conflict Saga In the anime, when Goku and the others are being pinned down to the ground due to Hearts Gravity Burst, Shin appears in Universe 11 and urges Goku to quickly use his Instant Transmission to teleport everyone away. In the manga, Shin teleports Goku and Vegeta away from Universe 11 to the location of Hearts on Earth in Universe 7 before heading off to see Bulma. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Shin makes an appearance in one of Goku's flashbacks in Until We Meet Again. Other Dragon Ball stories What-if scenarios ;What-if stories In the What-If Saga "Destined Rivals" in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Shin faces Piccolo during the 25th World Tournament, but Piccolo actually manages to defeat Shin, soon reacting with horror at what he had just done when he learns that Shin is actually the Supreme Kai. Shin is unconcerned however and decides to recruit Piccolo in trying to halt Majin Buu's resurrection at the hands of Babidi. However, he and Piccolo end up ambushed shortly upon arrival at Babidi's hideout by Babidi's right-hand man Dabura. Shin is gravely injured, while Piccolo is turned to stone by Dabura. After Goku and Vegeta effortlessly defeat Dabura and destroy Babidi's spaceship with Babidi and Majin Buu inside it, Shin expresses shock at this turn of events, with Piccolo, restored to his regular form, explaining to Goku and Vegeta what had occurred. Goku apologizes to Shin and, as thanks for stopping Buu before he could be awakened, Shin lets Vegeta and Goku resume their ultimate showdown on the Sacred World of the Kais. Power ;Manga and Anime Shin has very few fighting scenes, and, as a result, his exact power is not clearly demonstrated. However, it is known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. Piccolo, at the time of the 25th World Tournament, also states that Shin is dimensions away from him. The closest clear example of his power is that he is much more powerful than Frieza (before his resurrection), due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being able to defeat Frieza in one blow. Babidi believes that he would be able to defeat Shin in a one-on-one fight. However, he is no match against Buu; during his brief fight against Buu, his attacks were able to stagger the monster, even able to blow a hole clean through Buu which would have killed most, although this barely phased the Majin, as he got right back up as if nothing happened. It is also stated that the other Supreme Kais of Universe 7 were more powerful than him. While proud of his status as a Supreme Kai, he is rather oblivious to the potential power of mortals. To which, he was amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. He is also scared of Dabura and Yakon's respective power even prior to them becoming enslaved and enhanced by Babidi's magic. Babidi believes that he could defeat Shin in a one-on-one battle. In the manga version of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Shin engages in a fight with Future Zamasu, and manages to hold his own against him until Goku and Vegeta return to the future - though at that point Shin is completely at Future Zamasu's mercy. During the Tournament of Power, when Shin notes how Android 18's love for Krillin was the key factor for her victory against Brianne, stating that it was Universe 7's Big Amour, Android 18 fires a small ki blast in anger at Shin for so openly expressing such strong and rather private emotions, leaving a wound on Shin's cheek. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The Daizenshuu 7 guidebook goes further and states that Shin possesses strength "far superior to the Super Namekian Piccolo". Daizenshuu 7 1996 Shin seems to possess the same level of strength as Goku from the Cell Games, based on his precautions against Dabura - who is as strong as Cell. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Godly ki' - Being a Supreme Kai, Shin both possesses and can sense Godly ki. *'Telepathy' – It is a way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. **'Supreme Kai's Hyper Dance''' - A team attack performed by Shin, Grand Supreme Kai, West Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai, and South Supreme Kai. First, Shin immobilizes the opponent with Telekinesis, then Grand Supreme Kai uses Grand Supreme Divide and West Supreme Kai uses Sacred Light Bullet together to attack the opponent, with North Supreme Kai using God Shock Flash, while South Supreme Kai finished the attack with Mighty Powerful God Shockwave. Shin and his fellow Supreme Kais Super Attack from Dokkan Battle. *'Kiai' – The user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. **'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Energy's Last' – Shin puts his hands forward and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. This ability is shown only in the anime. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create physical matter out of thin air. *'Life Transfusion' – Shin is capable of giving his own life energy (while a living being) to a dead person, resurrecting the latter and killing the "donor". He attempts to use this power to resurrect Goku in Old Kai's place, however his ancestor declines, saying Shin is young and so Old Kai will give up his life instead. *'Kai Kai' – A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. *'Energy Shield' - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Shin possesses the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Life Link' - According to Whis, Shin's and Beerus' lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Shin and Beerus represent. *'Warp' - Used in the Universal Conflict Saga to save Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks from Hearts. *'Circular Disengagement' – Shin swings his arms around in circles. This multiple hits attack is used in the ''Butōden'' series, and is also known as Kienjin. *'Crazed Assault' – Shin unleashes a load of crazy punches. This multiple punches attack is used in the Butōden series, being also called "Punch Rush" in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique used in the Butōden series (named Quad Kick or Quadruple God Kick), as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai 2. *'Shockwave' – In the Butōden series, Shin's Shockwave is a ground shave energy blade. He throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. *'Ki Thrust' – Shin forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Super Butōden 3. *'Energy Push' – An energy ball fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Renzoku Energy Distortion' – Shin fires five energy spheres in five different directions. It is one of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai 2. *'Crazy Rush' – Shin's rush attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Shin rushes at his opponent and knocks them in the air, then he proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. *'Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Shin's ultimate attack in the Butōden series and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Shin gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. *'Meteo Telekinesis' – Shin's Meteor Attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Master Roshi. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Shin's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. |-|Transformations= ;Kibitoshin Kibitoshin}} Since Kibito is not featured in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin transforms into Kibitoshin by powering up. |-|Fusions= ;Kibito Kai Kibito Kai is the fusion taken on by Shin after using the Potara Earrings to fuse with Kibito. While their Potara Fusion was initially viewed as a permanent fusion like Old Kai (as Kibito Kai remains fused in Dragon Ball GT), in Dragon Ball Super, Kibito Kai uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to undo the fusion, causing Shin and Kibito to defuse. |-|Equipment= *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. *'Katchin' - A material said to be one of the strongest metals in the universe. *'Time Ring' - Accessories of the Supreme Kais which enable them to travel through time. They are normally used to observe future events in their main timeline. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya (Most appearances), Shinichirō Ōta (DBGT, DBS) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Michael Dobson **Funimation dub: Kent Williams *Latin American Spanish dub: Genaro Vásquez *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Francisco Brêtas, Nestor Chiesse (DBZ Kai: TFC) **Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique (DBZ), Quimbé (DBS) *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier *Catalan dub: Aleix Estadella *Hungarian dub: Pál Sztarenki *Italian dub: Giorgio Bonino (DBZ & DBGT) Stefano Dalla Valle (DBS) *Polish dub: Grzegorz Drojewski (DBS) *Hindi dub: Urvi Ashar (DBZ) *Vietnamese dub: Huỳnh Thiện Trung Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Z'' *Shin vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) (anime only) ;Dragon Ball Z *Shin vs. Piccolo *Shin vs. Innocent Buu ;Dragon Ball Super *Shin vs. Future Zamasu (manga only) List of characters killed by Shin ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Z'' *Bibidi - Killed in battle by Shin. Trivia *Shin's name is derived from "Kaio'shin'". Gallery See also *Supreme Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Kaio-shin del Este pt-br:Supremo Senhor Kaioh ca:Kaioshin de l'Est it:Kaiohshin il Superiore Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support